Guardian Angel
by Animorphs007
Summary: Garry is an angel who was assigned to guard a young girl named Ib in order to become promoted to the High Council of Angels. What could possibly go wrong? Series of oneshots
1. Introductions

**I do not own Ib or her parents or Garry ect.**

**Tell me what you think about this idea. If you readers don't like it, then I won't make more . If you do like it, I promise I'll try to make good chapters. Technically this is a series of oneshots... Oh well.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**000**

Guardian Angel: Introductions

In a New England hospital, a lavender-haired boy in his late teens leaned on the wall just outside the door of the delivery room. Ignoring the wails of the soon-to-be mother, the boy glanced down at the elegantly scripted letter in his hand. He re-read the note he practically knew by heart and sighed.

The letter read, 'Dear Garry: By order of the High Council of Angels, you are assigned to protect the life of Ib Kouri. Your duty is to watch over her and keep her from harm. – High Councilor Lady Blue'

The boy called Garry readjusted his position so his white feathered wings could stretch. He placed the letter in the pocket of his tattered trench coat when the wailing stopped. He glanced at the door just as the nurse rushed out. "Mr. Kouri, come meet your new daughter." she said.

A nervous looking man with rumpled brown hair and brown eyes bolted up from the plastic seat to the door in excitement.

Garry rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the wall. He had seen this reaction more than 45 times before, so he was quite bored with it. "Might as well get this over with." he muttered, striding through the door as though it was air. "Just another child to babysit until my promotion."

He watched the nervous man and his tired wife coo over their new baby. The mother had ruby red eyes and long brown hair put up in a sloppy bun. In her arms was a pink blanket wrapped in a bundle.

"What shall we name her, dear?" Mrs. Kouri asked.

"How about Isabelle?" Mr. Kouri suggested.

A nurse shook her head at the same time as Garry. "That's too long of a name for such a little thing." the nurse chimed in.

"She's right, dear. How about we name her Ib?"

"That sounds charming." Mr. Kouri smiled at his wife happily.

Garry was starting to feel uncomfortable, being invisible to the couple. He strode forward confidently to get a closer look at the kid he'd be guarding 24/7. "Hello, there." he said, even though he knew he wouldn't be heard.

Between the folds of the blanket was a baby with soft tufts of brown hair on her head, pale skin, and crimson eyes that seemed solemn for a baby.

Garry melted at seeing the cute baby and smiled at her warmly. "Hello, little Ib. I'm Garry, and I'm going to be your guardian angel."


	2. Walking

**So some people like this story, or at least the idea. Here's another one shot. Ib is only a toddler in this one, but she's somewhat mature. I don't know if I'm acurate in that sense, but who knows what goes on in a toddler's head? **

**Ib doesn't belong to me. Kouri does, which is why the family has his/her name. I mean no harm...**

**000**

Guardian Angel: Walking

"It's alright, Ib. You can do it. Now go to Daddy." Mrs. Kouri said encouragingly. She knelt behind her daughter with one hand to the toddler's back and the other hand gripping the upper part of her arm.

"That's right, Ib, come to me." Mr. Kouri was kneeling just a little bit in front of them with his arms stretched in an invitation for a hug.

The toddler stared at her father's eyes, standing unsteadily in her mother's careful grip. No matter how much they pleaded, she refused to step forward. She was afraid of stumbling and falling to the ground that seemed so far away when she stood to her full height.

Her lavender-haired guardian angel hovered over Mr. Kouri's shoulder and watched the scene in interest. "You won't be hurt, Ib. If you fall, you will be caught." Garry chimed in, even though he knew no one would hear him.

Knowing her parents would be unhappy if she didn't move, Ib decided to take a tiny step. Maybe they would stop putting up such a fuss if they thought they won.

Ib clumsily put a foot forward, causing everyone in the room to take a surprised inhale. Mrs. Kouri let go of her daughter's arm, thinking she was going the whole distance.

The lurch forward was more force than Ib's one step could take. Her other foot refused to come forward fast enough to catch her. Without her mother's firm grip, she was going to hit the floor and get hurt.

Garry saw her pitch forward with fear and surprise in her red eyes. He grasped Mr. Kouri's wrists and threw the man's arms out to catch the little girl. "Man, you should have your hands closer to her. She could have scraped something." The angel complained, taking his hands away from the man's wrists. "That was close."

"Nice catch, dear." Mrs. Kouri beamed at her husband.

Mr. Kouri lifted his daughter to her feet. She gave a small thankful smile. "Yeah," he said in a dazed confusion. "We should continue this tomorrow."

As they went to the kitchen to fix lunch, Mr. Kouri thought, 'What was that? Did something… push my hands? No, that's preposterous! It was probably my fatherly instincts.'

What the Kouri family didn't realize was that there was an angel who'd spread his wings protectively over the little girl.


	3. Lost

**I like these little stories. Thi one is one of my favorites. I hope you like it too. I won't be able to post any more chapters in a while and I apologize, especially since I've already typed some more of these one-shots. This is disappointing for me as well as for you. I will be able to post more in about two weeks from now, but no promises. **

**Again, I deeply apologize. Ib is not mine. Kouri owns it, not me. Thank you for reading and sorry for the wait.**

Guardian Angel: Lost

5 year old Ib walked behind her mother in the big store. Mrs. Kouri was pushing the cart in front of her while murmuring things like, "We'll need bread for lunches," and "Oh, some daisies would look nice in the garden."

When her mother was passing the toy section, Ib stopped following her to inspect a stuffed rabbit. "It's cute." She said to herself, not noticing that Mrs. Kouri was moving away.

Her guardian angel noticed though. "Ib, it's time to go. Your mom is walking away. Don't lose sight of her." he warned her.

Ib gave the toy a final pet and put it back on the shelf. She looked around and was startled to see her mother wasn't there. She couldn't see her mom, and she didn't know what to do. She started walking in the direction she thought her mom would be in, searching for a woman dressed in red with a smile on her lips. The longer she spent searching, the more frightened she became.

Ib gave up her search when she came to the home care section. She collapsed on the ground in the middle of the aisle and began to cry.

Garry knelt next to her awkwardly. "It'll be okay, Ib. We'll find your mom. That's a promise." The little girl went on crying since she wasn't even aware of the angel.

Garry flared his wings in annoyance and despair. All he wanted to do was protect her and make her happy, but he couldn't help her as he was. He knew Mrs. Kouri would be in the gardening section because that was the direction she was heading, but how could he lead Ib to her?

He stood up and looked around. There was no one nearby, and he wasn't going to leave Ib vulnerable to get someone. He glanced back to Ib. "I'll help you, Ib, but you've got to follow me, okay?"

Garry walked over to the end of the aisle and pulled a broom off the rack. The broom clattered to the ground, causing Ib to give a startled jump. The girl got to her feet shakily and went to the broom to inspect it. She wondered what could have caused it to fall, momentarily distracting her from her fear.

Garry smiled as he flew in the direction of the gardening section while pushing objects that wouldn't easily break to the ground. Ib followed the trail of mysteriously falling items, not even stopping to put them back in place.

The trail ended with a bag of soil. Ib paused a moment in case the force that caused things to fall chose to do something. When it didn't, she put the soil back on the shelf in disappointment that the game was over. She turned the corner and saw her mom talking to an employee with a troubled look on her face.

"Mommy!" the girl exclaimed, running up to her mother to give her a hug.

"Ib! I was so worried about you. Don't run off like that, dear!" Mrs. Kouri hugged her child in relief. She turned back to the employee. "I won't need your help anymore, sir. My lost daughter has been found."

000

The employee left the gardening section with a happy smile on his face. He was glad the missing child was back with her mother, even though he was of no help to them.

All thoughts of happiness left him when he caught sight of a trail of objects not on their shelves. "What the- What the heck happened here?" he said, staring at the mess he undoubtedly had to clean up.


	4. Nightmare

**I cannot thank you guys enough for being patient with me. I know this one's short, but the good ones are coming up. (I hope. I'm getting most of these ideas from normal steps people take to grow up, so some of them won't be very interesting.) I'm so glad you guys like what I have so far. **

**I'd like to gove a special thanks to my reviewers. Wrath76, Gwendolena, and Yoyi. Thank you so much for sharing your opinion with me. If anyone has any suggestions to share, please place it in the review and I will try my best to improve and create. **

**Please enjoy. Ib still doesn't belong to me.**

Guardian Angel: Nightmare

Mr. and Mrs. Kouri were sleeping soundly in their bed in the middle of the night when the door creaked open and a small figure crept in. She padded over to her father's side and tugged at his arm. "Daddy?" Ib whispered.

"Nghh…" her father groaned. "What's wrong, Ib?"

"I had a nightmare." Ib whispered in a wobbly voice.

Mr. Kouri yawned, groaned, and got up without waking his wife. He followed Ib back to her room, unaware of Garry, who was watching the girl with concern.

Once the girl was settled in her bed, she stared expectantly at her father. He cleared his throat nervously. "Nightmares aren't real, Ib. You'll be okay now, so get some sleep."

"Could you check my closet, Daddy?" Ib blurted.

Mr. Kouri glanced at the closet in surprise. "There aren't any monsters in there, Ib. Look." He opened the closet door for her to see. Ib ducked beneath the sheets in fear and peeked over. "There's nothing there, sweetie."

Ib nodded uncertainly and laid back down on her bed. Her father came and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Ib."

"Goodnight, Daddy." Ib waited for her father to leave before sitting up again to peer into the dark.

Garry approached the bed and sat next to the little girl. "Hey, he's right you know. There's no reason to be afraid. I would never let a monster hurt you. I promise." he tried to assure her.

Ib yawned and laid down again, fixing her stare to the closet door. Garry took off his tattered trench coat and laid it over Ib. Then he spread his wings around her protectively. "I won't let you get hurt." he repeated as the little girl fell asleep with an inexplicable sense of security.


	5. Story of an Angel

**This could be considered part two of Nightmare. This one-shot takes place much later though. The story Ib's mom tells is just something to get Ib to go to sleep. I don't know if they really believe that sort of thing. If it offends you, I'm sorry. **

**I don't own Ib.**

Guardian Angel: Story of an Angel

"Ib, it's time for bed." Mrs. Kouri said, walking to the family room. Little Ib picked up the crayons and paper off the floor and placed them in their correct bins. She then went to prepare for bed.

"Is she still getting nightmares?" Mr. Kouri asked once their daughter left the room.

"I believe so. She hasn't been sleeping well lately, but I think I can ward off her fears for a while." Mrs. Kouri left her husband to watch the news and went to Ib's room.

Ib had brushed her teeth and donned a red nightgown when her mom entered the bedroom. "What is it, Mommy?" she asked.

"I just want to tell you a story." Mrs. Kouri assured her daughter.

Ib scooted over on the bed so her mother could sit beside her. Garry sat himself at the foot of the bed to listen

"Once upon a time, God created children to fill the world. He loved them dearly and they were very happy. The devil got angry and jealous of the children. He brought evils upon the children like sickness and nightmares." Mrs. Kouri told Ib. Ib's eyes widened at the nightmare part. She thought the monsters in the closet caused them.

"God saw the children suffer and sent his greatest warriors to protect the children. These beings are called Guardian Angels." Mrs. Kouri finished.

"I wouldn't consider myself a great warrior." Garry chuckled.

"Do I have a Guardian Angel?" Ib wondered.

"Yes." Mrs. Kouri smiled.

"What's his or her name?"

"Er, I don't know, dear. Angels don't show themselves to humans."

Garry fluttered his wings in irritation. "It's not like I can help being invisible. And my name is Garry, by the way."

Mrs. Kouri continued to speak halfway through Garry's complaint. "Goodnight Ib. Have sweet dreams tonight." She leaned in and kissed Ib on the forehead before leaving the dark bedroom.

Ib lay still on the bed. Her mother forgot to turn on the nightlight. She steeled herself to make the dash to the nightlight when it turned on for no apparent reason.

She stared in amazement at the light. "That's much better, isn't it Ib?" Garry called as her moved back to his seat.

Ib glanced around, trying to catch sight of an angel. When she didn't see one, she closed her eyes. "Guardian Angel, what's your name?" she asked quietly, feeling a bit silly.

"You can't hear me, Ib. I can shout in your ear as loud as I can, but you still wouldn't hear me." Garry pointed out.

Ib sighed in disappointment before falling asleep. As he did every night since she started getting nightmares, Garry took off his coat and draped it over the sheets covering her.

When Ib woke up the next morning, she found a piece of paper on the pillow beside her. In between two wings drawn in blue crayon was the name 'Garry'.


	6. Friends

**Hey, sorry for the wait. I see that we have some people who like this series of one-shots. I appreciate the favorites and follows. Thank you guys so much! If anyone has any ideas or comments, please don't forget to review.**

**A new character is introduced today! I'm sure you all already know her. I have many plans for her in the future. Hehe. **

**I don't own Ib.**

Guardian Angel: Friends

Mrs. Kouri was certain Ib would be the cutest girl in kindergarten and Garry agreed. Mr. Kouri wished he could be there to see his daughter on her first day of school, but he had to go to work.

Ib fidgeted at the door to the school. "What if they don't like me?" she asked.

Her mother smiled warmly at her after giving her a final hug. "They'll love you, darling."

"And I'll be here to help you." Garry stood next to her, invisible and untouchable. " Not that you'll need assistance."

Ib nodded and walked into the school while her mother waved goodbye. The halls of the school were filled with all kinds of children, all running every which way. Ib stared confusedly, trying to figure out where to go.

"Mrs. Thompson, room 12, right Ib? We'd better go." Garry said beside her, wincing when the door behind them closed through his wings.

Ib weaved her way around the students, looking at the doors in fear. She didn't know how to read well, so she didn't know which room to go in.

She accidentally bumped into a girl her age who was walking rather fast. "Ahh!" the girl cried as she fell to the floor. Ib was knocked off balance, but Garry grabbed her shoulders to keep her up. "Careful." he warned.

The girl who fell had wavy gold hair and bright blue eyes. She stood up, dusting herself off. "Sorry about that. I gotta look where I'm going. My name's Mary by the way." the girl said brightly.

"I'm Ib."

"Well… it's nice to meet you Ib."

"It's nice to meet you too." Ib replied politely.

"Teehee, thanks!" Mary shook Ib's hand. "So which class are you in, Ib?"

"Mrs. Thompson's kindergarten." Ib recited.

"Wow, we're in the same class! Hey, let's be friends, Ib."

"Okay."

Hand in hand, Mary led Ib to their new classroom while Garry followed, silently watching over them.


	7. Freak Eyes

**This one takes place just after ****_Friends _****so Ib and Mary are still in kindergarten on their first day of school. It's short, but kinda funny. I hope you like it. :)**

**I don't own Ib.**

Guardian Angel: Freak Eyes

Ib sat on the carpet next to Mary along with about 20 other kids. The teacher smiled at them all after the bell rang. "Hello everyone. My name is Mrs. Thompson. We'll get to know each other really well this year. Today let's start by introducing ourselves." She lifted a sheet of paper so she could read it and said, "When I call your name, stand and tell us one thing about yourself."

So with each name called, someone stood and told a fact about themselves. Mary told the class that her favorite color was yellow. Ib said that she liked to explore.

When she'd gotten around to everyone, Mrs. Thompson told them that she'd assign them to a table. Ib sat between two boys at the table she was assigned to. She felt uncomfortable sitting next to those boys.

Garry was standing behind her faithfully. "Don't forget to smile, Ib." he told her even though she couldn't hear him.

Unable to think of anything to say, Ib simply stared at them. "I don't wanna sit with her! She has freaky red eyes!" one of the boys said to the other.

"Yeah, Freak Eyes." The other whispered a bit fearfully.

Ib looked a bit surprised that they were targeting her eyes. She always thought her red eyes were pretty, but the boys seemed to fear and hate them.

"Hey, be nice to her." Garry said sternly.

"Just because my eyes are red doesn't mean I'm a bad person." Ib pointed out quietly.

"You tell 'em, Ib." Garry encouraged her.

"Plus, I don't wanna sit next to boys with cooties."

Garry sweat dropped. "That wasn't quite what I meant…"


	8. Coloring

**Oh my gosh, I'm soo sorry guys! I haven't updated in forever, but I there's a perfectly good reason for it! There was a homework monster this big in my backpack! I had to unleash the power of my pencil, but it still took a few days. Plus there's exams...**

**Garry: she's lying! Ani was playing witch's house-**

**I am not lying! Okay, I did play that game, but it was only because a friend told me to. I was very disappointed with the endings and it was frightening. But I did defeat a homework monster and I'm still facing the deadly exams. **

**Anyways, enjoy this part of Guardian Angel. I don't own Ib, though it would be cool if Garry had wings...**

Guardian Angel: Coloring

"Alright kindergarteners, it's playtime." Mrs. Thompson announced after the worksheets were handed in. an explosion of noise erupted from the children as they ran to the toys.

Ib sat quietly in her chair, watching the children play when Mary walked up to her. Mary wasn't surprised to see her friend not interacting with the other kids. "Ib will you play with me?" she asked.

"Depends." Ib replied coolly, focusing her attention to the blonde. "What are you playing?"

"This I've got to see." Garry said as he leaned over the table to hear better.

"Let's play house." Mary suggested with a bright smile.

"No," Ib said flatly.

Mary's smile disappeared. "Um, okay. How about dolls?"

"No."

"Puppets?"

"Nope."

"Blocks?"

"Nuh-uh."

Mary's face flushed with her frustration. "You're being mean, Ib. Just spit it out already!"

Garry chuckled at Mary's impatience. "If you really are Ib's friend, you would understand her a bit better. Here." He knocked over Ib's crayon box with his finger. "Learn. Understand her, Mary."

Ib and Mary stared at the crayon box that seemed to have fallen on its own. "Ah, do you want to color?" Mary asked.

Ib smiled and nodded at the offer. She loved to color. She put a lot of effort in her coloring on worksheets. She drew as well, but she wasn't as good at that yet.

She grabbed her crayon box and followed Mary to the art table. "Next time we'll play dolls, okay Ib?" Mary asked.

"Next time." Ib agreed with a smile.


	9. Hopscotch

**This one is very short. Hope you like it. I don't own Ib.**

Guardian Angel: Hopscotch

"Let's play hopscotch, Ib." Mary suggested.

"Okay." Ib nodded and followed her best friend to where the squares were drawn with chalk.

Garry looked on from where he was leaning against the wall of the school. Watching Ib play reminded him of when she was just learning to walk.

While he was reminiscing, the sound of something hitting the ground followed by a cry of pain reached his ears. He looked over at Ib and Mary with alarm. Mary was on the ground, cradling her knee and crying, "Waahh!"

Ib knelt beside her as Garry strode over with his wings fluttering anxiously. "What's wrong?" Ib asked gently.

"I fell and -hic- scraped my knee." Mary said between sniffles. The scrape on her knee was an angry red welling with drops of blood.

Garry bent close to examine the wound. "You'll be fine; just remember to clean it." he said, even though they couldn't hear him.

Ib stared at the wound for a moment in contemplation over what to do. Then she reached into her pocket and took out her handkerchief. "Here." she said as she tied it over the scrape, "We can't let it get infected."

"Thanks, Ib!" Mary smiled at her friend and got to her feet. "It hurts a little, but I'll be okay. It's your turn to play now."

Garry shook his head but kept his eye on them as they played until recess was over. He didn't want something bad to happen to them while he wasn't paying attention again.


	10. Stranger Danger!

**There's a reason why parents say "don't talk to strangers". You never know what kind of situations you'll get in if you are alone. I've never been kidnapped, but it looks like a scary incedent. So while I did write this with a guardian angel in mind, I don't know if it is realistic. (probably not) **

**I don't intend to offend anyone who has been in this situation, so if this offends anyone, please let me know. **

**I don't own Ib. **

Guardian Angel: Stranger Danger!

8 year old Ib was walking home from school one sunny spring day. She would have caught the bus, but she had to stay after school to take a test she'd missed. She didn't mind walking though because home wasn't that far away.

Garry walked along beside her, unable to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

A man in a simple blue polo and jeans ran up to Ib, causing her to stare in confusion. Was there something wrong with this man?

"Please help me, little lady! I'd lost my puppy and I don't know where she could have gotten to. Will you help me find her?" the man pleaded.

Garry inspected the guy's face. "You definitely don't know him, Ib. Don't trust him." he advised.

Ib cocked her head at the man questioningly. Of course she would help him. He'd just lost his puppy after all. She was just wondering how she could help him. There was only so much a kid could do.

"What's the puppy's name?" she asked, trying to get a clearer idea of what to do. "And what's the breed?"

"Er, its name is … Bo. And breed… let's see, it was golden retriever." the guy said uncertainly.

"Can you believe this guy Ib? How can you fall for this scam?" Garry cried in outrage.

Ib gave a puzzled stare. Bo was usually a boy name and he seemed uncertain of the breed of his puppy.

"Look girl, are you coming to help or not?" the stranger snapped impatiently.

"Don't listen to him!" Garry warned her.

"Well mister, there's not much I can do. I'm certainly not fast enough to catch up to a golden retriever. You should contact an animal shelter or the police. I hope you find Bo." Ib waved farewell and started for home again.

The man checked to see if anyone was around and grabbed her wrist tightly. "You're coming with me, little girl." he said threateningly.

"Hands off!" Ib shouted.

"Don't touch her!" Garry smacked the stranger's hand as hard as he dared.

"Ahhh!" the man cried at the unexpected jolt of pain. His grip loosened enough for Ib to slip away and sprint.

She didn't stop running until she made it home. Fortunately, the man hadn't followed her, but she still locked the door behind her. "I… have the…feeling… he didn't have… a lost puppy…" she panted to herself.

"Me too." Garry said next to her, "But I don't think he'll bother you again."


	11. A Swear Word?

**Have I told you guys how these one shots are inspired by personal experiances of mine? Ib says a naughty word~ (don't worry, I didn't include the actual word. It is an implied swear word.)**

**Garry: Stop corrupting Ib!**

**This is sort of how I learned my first swear word. And I never used it again. enjoy!**

**Garry: Ani doesn't own Ib. She wishes she did, though.**

Guardian Angel: A Swear Word?

"Let's hide here, Ib!" Mary said, tugging at her friend's hand to get her to follow.

Ib stared at the area behind a slide on the playground. It seemed like a suitable place to hide. She sat down next to Mary in the space.

"The boys won't find up and we'll win the game! Doesn't that sound good, Ib?" Mary asked enthusiastically.

Ib smiled and nodded at Mary's suggestion. After a while of hiding she started reading the things that were written in marker on the back of the slide.

"Did you find something interesting?" Garry asked, bending his wings in front of him so he could fit in the small space with the girls.

Ib placed her finger on a certain word written on the back of the slide. "?" she read aloud.

Mary gasped at the same time as Garry. "Where did you see that?" Mary asked.

Garry's expression darkened. "No. You shouldn't say that word. It's not lady-like."

Ib pointed at the nasty word. "I don't know this word…" she told Mary.

"You don't need to know what it means." Garry twitched his wings in discomfort.

"That's a bad word, Ib. If you say it, you'll get in trouble." Mary explained.

"..? Why?" Ib wondered.

"Because … I don't know… But adults say that it's bad, and adults are always right."

"…Okay."Ib agreed.

Garry sighed with relief. He didn't want to have to ward off any Profanity demons yet. But it wasn't like he couldn't protect her from that if it were to happen.


	12. Thunder

**I know it's short, but this chapter is just too cute! I love how Garry is protective, even when he's scared. Just like a big brother. I hope you like it and don't kill me for not updating sooner.**

**I don't own Ib. But I think Garry would look awesome in wings ;)**

Guardian Angel: Thunder

Boom! The thunder rattled the sky like the warning of a vicious beast. Or like Ib's tummy when it was really hungry. Little Ib stared out the window in quiet anticipation for the next flash of lightning.

When the next flicker of lightning lit up the sky, Ib smiled. Watching a thunderstorm was a lot like watching a fireworks show. The bright cracks in the sky that appeared for only a second were dangerous, loud, and beautiful.

"C-careful, Ib! You shouldn't stand so close to the window." Garry hovered protectively over Ib. He gave a scared yelp when the thunder boomed unexpectedly.

While Ib was fascinated by the storm, Garry was trying not to remember the times he had to fly through such a storm. "Please go back to bed." He pleaded to the girl who couldn't hear him.

To Garry's dismay, Ib continued to watch the storm until it passed. After the last traces of thunder were gone, Ib went back to her bed with a mysterious smile on her lips. "I don't understand you, Ib. Most girls your age are terrified by thunderstorms. You seem to be entertained by them." Garry said as the girl he guarded fell asleep.

His expression softened at the look of her tired, content face. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I guess it's okay as long as you don't become a storm chaser."


	13. Doll

**I had so much fun writing this one. It is almost exactly what went down in the game. Sorry it I'm taking so long to update. I've been busy vacationing...**

**Garry: You abandoned me! DX**

**Did not! It's just hard to get in the writing mood if you're busy...**

**Garry: Ani doesn't own Ib. **

**Now for the story! And hopefully I'll have more time to write, so be patient please.**

Guardian Angel: Dolls

Ib didn't mean to be rude, but she couldn't stop herself from stepping back at the sight of the monstrosity her friend produced from her backpack. "Ib, this is my doll Red Eyes. We're going to play with her today." Mary announced, pushing the doll into Ib's hands.

Ib resisted the urge to drop the thing. It was a blue rag doll with scary looking red eyes and a red stitched smile. Ib didn't want to play with the doll, but she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. So when Mary stared at Ib expectantly, she gave the blonde a small smile.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen a doll uglier than that. Are you sure that's not a demon?" Garry said when he caught sight of the doll. He laughed uncertainly, but didn't dare to take his eyes off it. "It's so disturbing."

The hideous doll was indeed disturbing, but Ib followed Mary to a corner of the classroom anyways to begin playing. "I'll be the mommy, you'll be the daddy, and Red Eyes will be our baby, okay?" Mary instructed.

Ib nodded in agreement and set the disturbing doll on the carpet. "So Ib, do you think the baby's cute?" Mary asked.

Ib thought for a moment, contemplating on whether or not she should lie to her best friend. "I think it's cute." She lied softly.

Mary giggled. "I knew you would like her."

"Well I don't like that… thing. I feel like it's watching me…" Garry complained, shaking his head at the girls. "It is definitely NOT cute."


	14. Illness 1

**Hey! Everyone's been asking for an update soon, so I decided to post something Night Tales requested. Thanks for the request. Please review if you have other ideas. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Ib.**

Guardian Angel: Illness 1

Mr. Kouri woke up rather early on Monday morning. He wasn't sure what disturbed him until he heard an odd noise coming from the hall. He quietly crept from his warm bed to the hall. The light in the bathroom was on and the door was open.

He peeked in through the gapping doorway. He was met with the terrible sight of his young daughter kneeling in front of the toilet. Her guardian angel hovered behind her with his hands on either side of her neck. He was keeping her hair from spilling over her shaking shoulders into her line of fire.

"Ib honey, are you feeling sick?" Mr. Kouri asked in a whisper.

The little 7 year old was afraid to open her mouth again to answer so she simply nodded.

Mr. Kouri entered the bathroom and placed a hand on her warm forehead. He frowned, saying, "Let me take your temperature, sweetheart."

He prepared the child's thermometer while Ib spat out the contents in her mouth. Garry kept a firm hand on Ib's back to steady her shaking as Mr. Kouri took her temperature. The thermometer read '99.4 F'

"Go back to bed, Ib. I think you have the touch of the flu."

Ib nodded and stumbled back to bed. Her father came to her room a bit later with a glass of water and a metal mixing bowl. "Feel better soon, sweetie." he said, giving her a reassuring pat on the head.

"Thank you Daddy." Ib said quietly as he left.

Ib sprawled on the bed with her puke pan beside her and fell back into a fitful sleep. She kicked the covers sometimes in her sleep, but Garry was there to reset the covers. "Can't have you getting in any worse a condition, can we?" he would say lightly, but he was also worried.

He remembered guarding a boy in the 1910's named William. The child had died from Spanish Influenza and Garry could do nothing to save him.

"You'll survive this Ib. You are a strong and healthy girl. This illness will just pass through." he assured her.

Ib's mother peeked into her daughter's room at a more reasonable hour to wake the girl. "How are you feeling dear?" she asked with concern.

"My tummy still hurts." Ib informed her. Mrs. Kouri tutted sympathetically then told her that she didn't have to go to school.

The rest of the day Ib spent in her room reading and drawing. She ate crackers and drank ginger ale. By the time Mr. Kouri came home from work, Ib was feeling much better to Garry's relief.


	15. Bumble Bee

**This was a true story for me, as I'm sure it's a true story for others. The lesson here is not to trust cute things! Ib learns that the hard way!**

**I wasn't planning to post another chapter, but since today is a special day for me, why not? I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own Ib!**

Guardian Angel: Bumble Bee

5 year old Ib ran from flower to flower in her mother's garden. All the flowers that bloomed looked so pretty! She wanted to see all of them, to touch their petals and smell their fragrances.

A buzzing sound from the daisies tore Ib's attention away. She noticed a small, fat fuzzy bug zipping around from flower to flower.

Ib was interested in what this bug was doing. She also wanted to touch it. It looked so cute with its fuzzy stripes.

"Don't do it, Ib!" Garry warned her as Ib stretched her hand to pet the little bug.

Ib drew her hand back at the sharp pain from where she touched the bug. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes when she saw the red owie. She did the only thing a 5 year old can think to do when in pain.

"Mommy!" Ib cried as she ran into the house. She found Mrs. Kouri folding laundry in the living room.

Mrs. Kouri put aside her laundry at the sight of her daughter's tears. "Oh dear! What's the matter?" she asked, pulling the child into a warm embrace.

"A bug gave me an owie when I petted it."

"Let's put some ice on that then. It'll feel better soon." Mrs. Kouri led her daughter to the kitchen where she could tend the bee sting.

Thus Ib learned that not all cute things are meant to be petted.


	16. Power Outage

**Aha! A new update! Did I surprise you, readers? I hope this one isn't too boring... It is something one wouldn't expect. **

**Don't forget to review after reading! Speaking of reviews, I recieved a question about how Ib's age changes. I originally wanted her life to be in order, but as ideas came, the age became completely random. Inspiration cannot be controlled. I hope no one was confused by this. Thanks for asking Gwenni-ni-chan!**

**Thank you all my reviewers! This includes Gwenni-ni-chan, PandaPuppet, TheInsaneChick, Princess Shahnaz, HawkfirexWarrior, Tsubasa Tsukino 88, Night Tales, MewMewCheshire, Xiang Yun, pockybear2323, KiyumiArashi, Sxphyre, Yoyi, Bznboy, Etudity, Fanfictionfandom, Gwendolena, JarethTheGoblinKingIsInLove, FujoshiNinjaNumber6, Hope-Hikari, Wrath76, AmaiYuzuki564, Dragonmorph, and guest. Thank you all my silent readers. And finally, thank you my friend Maggie for encouraging me to keep writing. You all are shining stars that I count on. :)**

**Garry: Ani doesn't own Ib. **

Guardian Angel: Power Outage

Everyone who knew Ib knew she wasn't a complainer. She didn't refuse to eat icky food. She stayed silent when kids at school teased her for her eyes. One normally couldn't tell if she was uncomfortable with the exception of her parents, her friend Mary, and her guardian angel Garry.

A series of lightning and thunder during a rainstorm was something Ib usually cherished, but it was too early in the morning for her to enjoy it. Garry watched the weather outside warily. He noticed that the clock's glow disappeared and the cool air blowing through the vents ceased.

Ib woke in a uncomfortable bed earlier than she wanted to. She threw off the hot sheets with a frown and walked past Garry to the door. "Morning, Sunshine!" Garry greeted her with a grin as he followed her down to the kitchen.

Mr. Kouri looked up from his cold pop tarts. "Morning, Ib. Aren't you up early today?"

"Yes." Ib answered without elaborating. Mr. Kouri stared expectantly at his daughter for more, but gave up quickly.

"So what are your plans today?"

Ib shrugged. "T.V." she suggested.

"Power's out, so it'll be a while before that happens."

"I'll read a book." Ib stared at her father in a bored manner. She didn't particularly care what she did. It was summer break after all.

"Why doesn't anyone ask what my plans are?" Garry pouted sarcastically. "Does anyone care?"

Of course, the humans couldn't answer the angel since they didn't know he existed.

~hours later~

Ib frowned at the cloudless sky outside her window. The power hadn't been returned yet, and the Kouri house was turning into an oven. All the windows were open, but a breeze hardly came.

Ib had given up on reading since the heat sapped away her concentration. She didn't feel like drawing. She just stared out the window, praying for a breeze or a cloud to block out the harsh sunlight.

Garry had taken off his coat and had his wings stretched as far away from him as possible. "I wonder why the power hasn't come back on yet." he commented.

The bedroom door opened and Mr. Kouri smiled at Ib. "Are you beating the heat, sweetheart?" he asked.

Ib shook her head at her father. She couldn't stand this hot summer day.

"Let's go to town to find some air conditioning." Mr. Kouri suggested. Ib wasted no time in finding her purse. She followed her father to the car.

Thus they spent most of the day driving from store to store, looking at merchandise while staying in air conditioned rooms. Ib loved exploring every inch of the stores, especially the antique store. Garry couldn't care less, but he was glad Ib was happy.

At about dinnertime, Mr. Kouri grudgingly drove them back home. Thankfully, the power was back on, so they closed all the windows and cranked the A.C. up on full blast.


	17. Near Death

**I know a lot of you won't like the situations I put Ib in. This experience was one of mine, so it should be realistic enough, even though Garry is doing his thing in this. I hope you like it either way. I don't own Ib.**

Guardian Angel: Near Death

It was a beautifully sunny day at the beach for the Kouri family one mid-July day Ib was particularly excited about the trip because she learned to swim, so she could go in the water without a lifejacket.

The little girl immediately ran for the water and swam out into the cool water. Her angel Garry hung back, smiling at how happy she was. Ib splashed around in the ocean, pretending to be a mermaid. She tested all the swimming styles she learned as she swam further and further out to sea.

After swimming for a while, Ib started feeling tired. She turned to the shore and tried to swim back. But the waves pulled her back as she swam forward. The shore wasn't getting any nearer. Ib was becoming really tired, but she kept trying to move forward.

Noticing Ib's distress, Garry glided above the water to her, but hesitated above her. He was unsure of how to help her without giving away his presence. When Ib started screaming for someone to help her, he made up his mind.

Garry dove for the nearest human swimmer, who happened to be a teenage boy with tan skin and dark brown hair. He performed a simple possession, sliding his spirit-like body into the boy's body. He would only have 10 minutes before the body would forcibly reject him, but that detail didn't matter to him.

Once in control, Garry swam to the exhausted girl. "Don't worry. I'll get you to shore." He told her, allowing her to wrap her little arms around his neck.

"Thank you." Ib answered. She allowed Garry to tow her to shore while she caught her breath. She was very grateful to the person who saved her from drowning. She was also curious about him too. "What's your name?"

"Garry." the boy said a bit breathlessly. He wasn't used to the limitations a human body had. The body he possessed was becoming tired, but he continued onwards. He had to get Ib to shore.

When the waves came up to Ib's waist, Garry set her down. "I think you can make it from here. See you later Ib."

Ib turned to give him a questioning stare. "How do you know my name?"

The boy looked surprised. "Are you talking to me, little girl?" He started to glance around worriedly. "How did I end up here?"

Garry panted next to the boy after being rejected from the body. Possession took a lot out of him, but if it kept Ib alive, he would gladly do it again.

Even though she was confused, she thanked 'Garry' once more before heading back to shore. The boy shook his head at her, but went on his own way. Garry spread his wings that were damp from being in the water behind him and followed the little girl with a knowing smile on his face.


	18. Pet

**It must be tough to be an only child without a pet. I'm not going to spoil the surprise on what it's going to be. I'm sorry if it seems like Garry isn't really too involved in Ib's life.**

**Garry: I'll get a bigger role in the next one-shot, right?**

**Yeah, but looking at it, the story might be cheesy. Hopefully I'll be able to type and upload it quickly.**

**I don't own Ib.**

Guardian Angel: Pet

"Can we have a dog?"

"No."

Ib frowned at her mother's rejection for a pet. Most of the kids at school had a pet and Ib was starting to feel left out. She wanted to know how it felt to have a puppy to play with and care for.

Mrs. Kouri gave Ib an understanding smile. "I'm sorry, Ib, but a dog is too much trouble. They smell, shed fur everywhere, and are noisy. Plus you'd have to be responsible enough to feed it and potty train it."

"I can do that. I'm old enough." the 7 year old insisted to no avail. Her mother refused to budge on the matter.

Garry stood on the sidelines during the rare argument. While he wasn't fond of animals that could sense his presence, he wanted Ib to be happy and to experience a healthy dose of responsibility.

So when Ib went to her room to sulk, Garry hung back to whisper in Mrs. Kouri's ear before following the child.

The next day, Mrs. Kouri came home from work with two goldfish in a bowl. "They won't be troublesome as long as you remember to feed them and clean the bowl." Mrs. Kouri told Ib.

Ib accepted the fishes happily. "I'll take good care of them, Mom." she said. Her surprise at getting the pets made her forget that it was a dog she wanted.

Garry was glad she was happy. He was also relieved he didn't have to deal with an animal that would snarl or run if it felt his presence.

**Don't forget to review if you have any ideas to share. I'd like to thank Night Tales for suggesting this topic as a story. It might not be what you expected, but I hope you still liked it. :)**


End file.
